Otis' Adventures Chronicles
Otis' Adventures Chronicles is a TV series created by LegoKyle14. Here is the list of Heroes, Villains and the episodes. Heroes * Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck and Duke * Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof * Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily * Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit and Eeyore * Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff * Ronny Robinson * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi and Brock * Delia Ketchum * Professor Oak * Tracey Skechit * Molly Hale * May and Max * Dawn and Piplup * Iris, Axew, and Cilan * Serena * Bonnie and Clemont * Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck and Grandma Longneck * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones and Velma Dinkley * The DigiDestined and their Digimon * Serena and the Sailor Scouts * The Magic School Bus Gang * Ed, Double-D, and Eddy * Lazlo, Raj, and Clam * Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie & Fluttershy) * Sunset Shimmer * Sci-Twi * Spike the Dog *Tino Tonitini, Carver Descartes, Lor McQuarrie and Tish Katsufrakis * Sora, Riku, and Kairi * Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Pluto * Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Magic Carpet, and Iago * Baloo, Bagheera, and King Louie * Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, and Mama Odie * Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, and the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Private, and Rico) * Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward and The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) * The Muppets (Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayham and Rizzo the Rat) * Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, and Webby * Launchpad McQuack Villains * The Bowser Family (Bowser, Mistress Nine, Azula and Bowser Jr,.) * Sunset Shimmer (Oposite) (until she reformed after 5 parts episodes of The End of Evil Sunset Shimmer) * Ranamon * The Psycho Rangers * The Phantom Blot * Stan and Heff * Magica De Spell * Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) * Scar and Zira * Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed * Arthur and Cecil * Shere Khan * Thrax * Pete * Rothbart * Ratigan and Fidget * Sheldon J. Plankton * Dr. Facilier * The Grand Duke of Owls * Carface and Killer * Maleficent * Jafar * Ursula * Hades * Cruella De Vil * Captain Hook * Yzma * Judge Claude Frollo * Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, and The Penguin * Rasputin * Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito Revolto * Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear * Mozenrath and Xerxes * Messina * The Fearsome Five (Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator) * Lord Dragaunus * Siege * Chameleon * Wraith * Devious Diesel * Vicky * Denzel Crocker * The Dazzlings * Foop * Dark Laser * Kurumi Tokisaki * French-Canadian Crows * Norm the Genie * Megan (LEGO Friends) Other Characters * The Farmer * Bessie * Nora Beady * Episodes Season 1: * Episode 1: Nora Beady's Revenge Part 1 * Episode 2: Nora Beady's Revenge Part 2 * Episode 3: The Good the Bad and the Prank War * Episode 4: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Episode 20: Cow Mouth * * * Season 2 * Episode ??: Season 3 * Episode ??: Season 4 * Episode ??: Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic876 Category:Frogadier55 Category:TV series Category:Otis' Adventures Series Films